Tripartite
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Completely AU. When Buffy's mother and step-father die she is left with her step-brother Riley. Things in their happy family are not as they seem. Will William be able to save her. Will Angelus get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The reflection staring back at her couldn't be her. She wasn't this person who's arms, legs, and backside were covered in bruises. She couldn't be this person who was forced to cover and hide herself. Angrily she dashed away the tears that began to fall. Silently she opened her dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and pair of jeans. He was asleep now, but there was no telling when he would wake. She couldn't risk that he would come back into the room to finish what he started.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she pulled her shoes on and tied them tightly. Standing she stowed over to her door and cracked it open. Hearing nothing, but silence she was satisfied that he was fast asleep. Donning her jacket she slid her window open then ventured out onto the roof. Climbing down the tree her sneakers softly thudded to the ground as she dropped the last few remaining feet. Sparing a glance up towards her window she left on her short journey.

Briskly walking down the dark street she pulled her jacket closed and held it tightly to her chest. Reaching up she wiped the tears from her cheeks then continued her journey. Finally making it to her destination she quickly glanced around then stowed over to the gate and quietly opened it. Diligently she climbed up the tree then softly landed on the roof. Silently making her way to the third window she thanked her lucky stars it was unlocked. Sliding it up she ducked into the darkened room.

William woke with a start as a warm body slid into bed next to him. Immediately he reached for the bed side lamp and flipped it on. "Buffy what happened? What'd he do?," he asked. Groaning she pulled the blanket up and over her head. "Please Will not tonight," she said her voice laden with sorrow. Resigning he turned the light off and pulled her closer to him. Once the room was thrust back into darkness silent tears began to stream down the small blonde girl's face. William knew she was crying, however he also knew she did not want to talk about it. So instead of pressuring her for answers he lifted his hand and began to run his fingers through her hair. Her mother used to do it to her and it always helped her sleep.

The beeping of her wrist watch signaled it was 5 am. Swiftly she pressed the button to stop the offending noise and got out of the familiar bed. William feeling her leave the bed sat up and flipped the light on. "Show me then before you leave," he said as he stood. Standing at the window her back to him she slowly turned around. "I got to get going Will," she pleaded as she pulled her jacket impossibly closer around herself. Advancing towards her he gently pried her arms apart then grasped onto her jacket. Buffy looked away not able to meet his eyes as he pulled the jacket down and off of her. William glanced up at her noticing she would not meet his eyes. Grasping her arm he gently pushed her shirt up revealing her forearm then gasped at the bruises he saw. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Buffy pulled her arm away and put her jacket back on. "I'll see you at school I got to go before he wakes," she said as she climbed out of the window.

Making the familiar trek home she was soon scaling her own tree and climbing through her own window. Peeling her clothes off she sunk into her own bed and waited for her alarm to go off. She knew she would not be able to sleep for the hour until she was due to wake. She feared him coming into her room too much for her to be able to sleep at home any more. Glancing at the clock she saw that it read 5:28 am. Two minutes until his alarm would go off and he would wake up. Watching the digital numbers change to 5:29 she began to hold her breath. Squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the faint sound of his alarm. She then rolled over so that her back faced the door. Hearing his heavy footsteps make their way down the hall towards her door she felt a paralyzing fear. She heard the door open then silence for several moments then the door closed again. Thankful that he was just checking to make sure she was there she relaxed a little.

Anxiously waiting by Buffy's locker William was relieved when she walked up to her locker. "Hey Will," she said normally enough. William leaned against his locker and waited for her to pull her books out before speaking. "I think we should tell someone," Will finally said. Not missing the panic that flashed in her eyes he pushed his light brown curly locks out of his face. "Buffy he could really hurt you. Look we'll just tell Ms. Calendar. She'll know what to do," William reasoned. Frantically shaking her head no Buffy slammed her locker shut. "No!," she nearly yelled then quieted, "Promise me you won't tell anyone." Sighing he shook his head, "I promise. Come on lets get to class."

William and Buffy made their way into class sitting in the back as usual. Through out class William kept glancing over at Buffy. She looked so normal and care free, however he knew the truth. They'd been friends for years. Their families had also been real close up until the accident. William still felt the pain nearly every day. He imagined Buffy felt it even more. Their parents had been going on vacation with out the kids nearly six years ago. He remembered all five kids gathered at the private hangar kissing and hugging. Then the four parents had boarded the small private plane and were off. Six hours later they had received the news that the plane had went down in the middle of the pacific ocean.

William still remembered the pain in his brother's voice when he had broken the news to he and Faith. William at ten years old was devastated. He screamed that his brother was lying and ran up to his parents room and locked the door. He wasn't there when Buffy's brother had told her, but he figured she had an equally violent reaction. He and Buffy were still close, however the rest of their siblings were not.

School let out so William and Buffy walked as far as they could together in silence. He desperately wanted to beg her to come home with him, but he knew it was futile. Standing at the corner where one would go left and the other would continue straight William knew he had to give it a try. "Buffy why don't you come home with me. We'll tell Faith and she'll know what to do," he pleaded with her once again. Mournfully Buffy looked at William and shook her head no. William desperately wanted to force her to tell. However, looking at Buffy he knew he could not force her to do anything ever. "I'll see you later then," he said as she turned to leave.

Buffy was not looking forward to going home. Slowly she made her way towards home. As she neared closer to home she began to shuffle her feet not really wanting to get there just yet. Resigned to her fate she took a deep breath then twisted the door knob. Passing through the thresh hold she was surprised the house was silent. Dropping her bag by the door she tentatively crept through the downstairs. Satisfied that she was alone she made her way into the kitchen to make a snack. Groaning when she saw the list lying on the counter she picked it up and read the orders left for her.

Just as she put the last load of laundry in the dryer she heard the familiar rumble of the garage door opening. Quickly finishing her task she ran upstairs to her room. She wasn't looking forward to any confrontations today. Even though she had done everything on the list she knew he would find something she did wrong. Soon her fears were realized when she heard him. "Elizabeth Anne! Get down here now!," he bellowed.

Making her way down the stairs she feared what would happen. Standing there holding her book bag up at the bottom of the stairs he looked at her pointedly. "How many times have I told you not to leave your shit just laying around?," he gritted out. Eyes downcast she immediately began to apologize. Thrusting the bag at her he growled, "Save it. Go get cleaned up for dinner the Prices will be here at six." Breathing a sigh of relief Buffy grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs.

Understanding now why the chore list had been longer then usual she quickly dressed. At least she knew there would be no problems until after their dinner guests left. Venturing downstairs she found Riley in the kitchen cooking. "What are you wearing?," he asked disgusted with her choice of wardrobe. Buffy looked down at the large green sweat shirt she had pulled on over a simple t- shirt. Inspecting herself more she saw nothing wrong with the blue jeans and sneakers she wore. "Go put that dress on that Mrs. Price bought for you last month," he insisted.

Tearing through her closet she finally found the forgotten dress. At least it had long sleeves she thought as she slipped out of her other clothes. The blue dress hung tightly to her curves and also had a low neck line that showed the tiniest hint of cleavage. Twirling around in front of the mirror she marveled at how grown up she looked. Upon inspecting herself she frowned as an unsightly bruise made its self known on the back of her leg. Searching through her dresser she found a pair of black knee highs that covered it sufficiently. Finally slipping on a pair of flats she made her way back down stairs.

Buffy made her way into the kitchen then hesitantly stood in the door way. "Did you need any help?," she asked. Turning to look at her he shook his head no, "You look much nicer. Go start your homework." Buffy left with out a word to grab her books then sat in the living room doing as she was told. Hearing the door bell ring meant their dinner guests had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dutifully Buffy stood next to her brother and greeted the guests.

"Elizabeth don't you look lovely in that dress," Mrs. Price said as she looked at the girl.

Blushing Buffy smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Price."

"Now I insist you call me Cordy. Mrs. Price makes me sound so old," she admonished.

"Of course… I'm sorry… um thank you Cordy," Buffy said uneasily.

"Yes Elizabeth you do look quite grown up in that dress," Mr. Price added as he stepped into the house.

"Thank you Mr. Price," Buffy said then followed her brother into the living room.

"Buffy was just doing her homework before dinner," Riley explained as they sat down.

"Ah and what are we studying Elizabeth?," Wesley asked.

"Um Algebra and English," she said as she sat down next to her brother on the couch.

"And I trust you're doing well in school," Wesley said.

"Oh yes nothing, but A's for Buffy," Riley interjected.

"Eli- uh Buffy I was thinking that perhaps next week we could spend Saturday together. Sort of a girls day. We could do anything you'd like," Cordelia offered.

"Really Mrs. Price you don't have to do that," Riley said.

"Nonsense I love spending time with Buffy. So what do you say?," she asked.

"Um sure… I mean… you don't have to… I don't want to be a bother," Buffy said nervously.

"No bother so next Saturday I'll be here at 9 am," Cordy said firmly.

Once the pre dinner chat was over Riley showed them into the dining room. Quickly he sat the dishes down then took drink orders. Once all was served they sat and enjoyed their dinner.

"So Riley I hear things down at the firm are going well for you," Wesley started off.

"Yes sir. My internship will be over next year then I will be able to get my own clients," Riley explained enthusiastically.

"Wonderful absolutely wonderful. Elizabeth have you given thought to what you would like to study at university?," he asked curiously.

"Wesley really the girl is 15 leave her be," Cordy admonished.

"No that's an excellent question. Buffy have you given it any thought?," Riley pressed.

"No not really. I guess I never really thought about it," Buffy admitted.

"Quite alright perhaps after your shopping trip with Cordy next Saturday she could swing you by the house and we could discuss things further," Wesley offered.

"I… yeah… that's sounds great," she said as enthusiastically as she could muster.

Finally every one had ate their fill. Buffy quickly cleared the table. Wesley flashed Cordelia a look of annoyance so begrudgingly she stood to help as well. Soon Wesley and Riley found themselves alone in the dining room. Both girls were in the kitchen loading the dishwasher.

"Mr. Price I've been meaning to ask you if you would be able to release some of the money from the trust fund," Riley started to say.

"Yes and whatever for?," Wesley pressed.

"Well Buffy's been after me to let her join some extra curricular activities. Well with my work schedule and obligations I just don't have the time or money," Riley started to explain.

"Yes go on," Wesley urged.

"Well I'm sure you would agree that some extracurricular activities would look great on her college application. I would just feel better knowing she would be able to get to and from meetings. Well equipment, uniforms, and all that cost money and I just don't have it to spare," Riley informed Wesley.

"I'll have to go over some figures then I'll get back to you on say Thursday with my decision," Wesley said as he stood.

Buffy stood at the sink rinsing dishes then loading them into the dishwasher. Cordy sat at the kitchen island watching the young girl. "So Buffy what do you want to do next Saturday?," Cordelia asked. Buffy shrugged her shoulders then loaded the last dish in before shutting the door. "Doesn't matter whatever you wanna do is fine," Buffy said as she leaned against the counter. Cordelia stood then walked over to the girl. She looked at the girl appraisingly. Cordy felt bad for this poor motherless girl. She had no one to take her to get her nails done or her hair. No one to talk to about the pangs of growing up as an adolescent girl. "Well I think we should get your nails done. And… um," Cordelia paused as she thought for a moment. Reaching over she gathered Buffy's long blonde locks then lifted them up. "Perhaps get your hair styled. You always just wear it down. Oh my Elizabeth what happened to your neck?," Cordelia gasped.

Grabbing her hair and backing away from Cordelia Buffy looked panicked, but only for an instant. Quickly thinking of something she laughed nervously. "Oh that I caught a softball right in the back," she lied pointing to her neck. "I guess I just wasn't really paying attention," Buffy added hoping to make it believable. Frowning Cordelia shook her head. "You be careful Buffy. That is a nasty bruise. You have flawless skin and you don't want it getting marred," Cordelia said as she walked into the dining room. Reluctantly Buffy followed just in time to hear the tail end of Cordelia admonishing the physical education in schools. "I mean really you should see that bruise," Cordy finished.

Feigning concern Riley walked over to his little sister. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?," Riley asked as he pushed his sister's hair aside and examined the mark. "I'm sorry I didn't think it was a big deal," she lied once again in order to hide their ugly secret. Wesley walked over and inspected the back of her neck as well. "That really is nasty. At first I thought my dear wife was exaggerating. The school really should have contacted you about that. Perhaps you should contact them tomorrow," Wesley said as he walked back over to his wife. Buffy suddenly began to feel uneasy upon glancing at her brother's angry features. "Really it's fine I didn't even tell Mr. Plat. It didn't hurt that bad. I've got to finish my homework," Buffy said as she grabbed her books and fled upstairs.

Nearly an hour later the Prices left. Riley climbed the steps two at a time reaching Buffy's room in record time. He didn't even bother to knock as he flew into her room. "Buffy you'd better pray they believed your little performance," Riley said as he shut the door behind him. Buffy immediately stumbled off her bed and over towards the window. "Don't even think about touching that window," he growled as he advanced towards her. Grabbing her roughly he threw her on the bed. Buffy yelped as she landed hard against the head board. Upon seeing him unbuckle his belt a few tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I guess I should be a little more careful when I punish you," he said more to himself then her. Knowing better then to fight it she obediently laid across the bed praying he would let her keep pajamas on.

"No way Buff you know the rules," he said as he stood impatiently. Silently she stood, but never looked at her brother. In order to get it over with she quickly peeled her t-shirt off followed by her bottoms. "The under ware to Buff," he said coldly. Unable to hide her tears any longer they began to fall full force as she pushed the flimsy material down the stepped out of them. Resigning to her fate she laid down on her stomach across the bed. Most would be appalled at what they saw littering the girls backside. However, seeing as how he had put the bruises there himself he felt that he was doing his job as her caregiver. Sitting down on the bed next to her sobbing form he began to speak, "You know why you're being punished right?" When she didn't answer with anything more then stifled sobs he continued, "I don't know how many times I've told you to clean up after yourself. And down in the kitchen with Mrs. Price. What was that? Do you want to be taken from me Buffy. They'll just put you in a foster home where much worse will happen to you. Is that what you want?." When Buffy didn't answer he asked her again, "I asked you if that is what you want?" Shaking her head no she managed to sob out a no.

Once Riley was satisfied that she understood why she was being punished he stood. Buffy tensed and unconsciously tensed as she waited for the first blow. Hearing the sound of the leather whizzing through the air she squeezed her eyes shut. However, it landed softly beside her on the bed. Riley was toying with her. He didn't want her to feel it coming. She held clumps of blankets tightly in her hands as she heard the sound once again. After several minutes of this she finally felt the sting of the leather against her bare skin. He rained several blows down on her causing her to gasp in pain each time. Then once again he let it land softly beside her before making contact again. Soon he was savagely raining blow after blow onto her bare skin. So as not to alert the neighbors she buried her face in her blanket. Riley stopped suddenly then admired his handy work before refastening his belt. "Did you finish your homework?," he asked. Unable to speak Buffy just shook her head yes. "Good go to bed. I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the night," Riley said before leaving her sobbing on her bed.

For a long time Buffy laid unmoving on the bed. The pain in her rear a constant reminder of her life now. Finally she stood then slowly pulled on a pair of fresh under ware. She hissed in pain as the cool fabric made contact with her crimson flesh. Slipping her shirt on she was a little relieved he had stayed away from her back this time. She then slipped her sweat pants back on ever mindful of the throbbing in her behind. Glancing at the clock she groaned when she realized it was only nine. There was an hour yet before Riley would settle in for bed, then another hour before she would dare to venture out her window.

Lying on her stomach she began to sob into her pillow. She missed her mom and even her step-dad. She had been just two years old when her dad had died. A drunk driver had ran a red light and plowed right into him. He had died on impact. Three years later her mother had met Daniel Finn. It was just a year later that they had married. Riley came to live with them and everything had been perfect. She had her mom and a dad and a big brother. Everything had been perfect when she was six. Everything had been perfect until just after she turned 9. When Riley had explained to her what had happened she hadn't believed him. She thought him to be playing a cruel joke. However, upon inspecting the sorrow in his eyes she knew it was true. With no other family to speak of Riley took guardianship of her.

Their little family had been fine. Sure it was hard on both of them, but it was the only thing to do. Riley had transferred to UC Sunnydale to finish college. Mr. Price who was the family attorney had set up the money just the way the wills had read. Buffy hadn't really understood it at the time, but looking back now she knew why Riley had agreed to take custody. A majority of the money was all hers. Riley's father had come into the relationship with nothing. Joyce Summers however had a growing business and plenty of money in savings already. Both Buffy and Riley received a trust fund for college. Whoever got custody of Buffy would get a monthly stipend of an amount to be determined by Mr. Price from another fund. Joyce had been kind enough to leave Riley a trust fund of $10,000 additional dollars to do with as he pleased. However, Buffy had another trust fund set up that the profits from her art gallery were being poured into. Upon Joyce's death ownership of the gallery had transferred to Buffy. A long time employee of Joyce's, Jenny Calendar, now managed the gallery.

Buffy remembered the first time Riley had punished her. She had been 11 and was back talking him. He had become fed up so he pulled her over his knee and spanked her several times. She had cried and sulked in her room, but then went to him and apologized. Seeing how well it worked he took to punishing her that way whenever necessary. However, as she grew the spankings came more often and much harsher. Until finally it escalated to daily spankings as well as beatings. He often explained to her that this was what she needed and that it would be much worse in a foster home.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was nearly midnight. She tiptoed to her door and cracked it open. Satisfied that he was asleep she slipped her shoes and jacket on before climbing out the window. She went to the only person who knew what she went through. The only person who made her feel any better. At a year older then her William was like the older brother she wished she had. He was so sweet and caring. He never did anything she wasn't comfortable with. He held her when she asked and he often soothed her to sleep.

William had not been surprised when Buffy slipped into his bed for the third time that week. "What happened Buffy?," he asked her as he did every night. Normally she would just tell him she didn't want to talk about it, but for some reason on this night she didn't. "The Prices came for dinner," she started normally enough. "Mrs. Price wants to take me shopping and stuff," she continued still not revealing why she had walked the six blocks there then climbed in through his window. Soon silence enveloped them and William felt the need to break it. "Shopping huh? What else happened," he pressed. Buffy closed her eyes tightly willing the tears to stay caught in her throat. "She wanted to get my hair done and she was playing with it. She saw the bruise on the back of my neck," Buffy said as if that explained it all. William knew about that bruise. It had taken him several days for Buffy to tell him how she had gotten it. Her brother had pushed her in the bathroom causing her neck to hit the edge of the vanity. "I made up a story about getting hit in the back of the neck with a softball in gym," she explained further. Soon she was unable to keep the tears back. "He used the belt again," she said as she broke down into a heave of sobs. William wanted to jump out of bed and go kill the guy. At the very least he wanted to tell his sister, but she was at work and Buffy would never allow it. Not knowing what else to do he began to stroke his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loud music reverberated through out the club. Strobe lights blinked rapidly over the center stage. She stood just outside of view until she heard her stage name called. Plastering a smile on her face she strutted onto stage. Soon the music was being drowned out by the whoop and hollers of the crowd. Every time she stepped out onto this stage she lost a little of herself. She tried her best to disengage herself from what was really happening, but that was easier said then done. Soon she was leaving the stage in nothing but a thong.

"Hey Faith you got a phone a call," the stage manager called out.

"Who is it Willie?," she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Some guy hell if I know. Do I look like your answering service," he called back.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Faith," the voice growled out, "I thought you said you weren't dancing anymore."

"What the fuck Angel! How the hell else do you expect me to care for our brother and pay the fucking bills," she yelled into the phone.

"There are other ways then showing your body off. Next thing I'm going to find out your fucking for money as well," he gritted out.

"Fuck off Angel and don't call here again," she said as she slammed the phone down.

William woke as Buffy slipped out of his bed. He watched as she pulled her shoes on then tied them tightly. She then pulled her jacket on and walked to the window. "Faith's not here you can use the front door you know," he said as he sat up. Buffy stopped then turned around. "I guess I just prefer the window," she said as she slid it open. She stepped out on the roof then said goodbye before disappearing into the night.

Several hours later William wandered out of his room. Cracking his sister's door open he was satisfied to see that she made it home safe. Making his way down stairs he poured himself a bowl of cereal then plopped down in front of the TV. Readying himself for school he was nearly out the door when the phone rang. Quickly he answered it fearing it would wake his sister.

"Hello," he breathed into the receiver.

"Hey William it's Angel," his older brother revealed shortly.

"What's up Angel?," William asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home today," he told his young brother.

"Really, but what about school. I mean you still have another semester after this one right?," William asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm putting in a transfer for UC Sunnydale. Just do me a favor and don't tell Faith yet. I just wanted to let you know," Angel explained.

"Alright I won't tell her. I got to go to school. Talk to you later," William said before hanging up the phone.

Walking to school William found his thoughts flittering from his sister to his brother. He hated the fact that his sister was forced to strip her clothes for money in the grungy bar on the bad side of town. He also hated to admit that Faith really couldn't do much else. She had tried to be a secretary and an assistant. She had even tried her hand in several retail establishments. Faith just wasn't good at working with the public. Perhaps now that his brother was coming home things would be different. Angel was only a semester away from graduating from law school. His brother would probably get a part time job to help pay the bills. William had offered on numerous occasions to get a job, but both his sister and brother had refused to let him. Citing that his job was to go to school and get a scholarship to go to college.

Finally arriving at school he was worried when he didn't see Buffy anywhere. Perhaps she was just running late. He made his way to first period alone. Panic grew within him as the clock ticked ever closer to 9:15. When she still hadn't arrived by the time class had ended William was beyond worried. As soon as the bell rang he flew from his chair and made his way to Buffy's house.

Knowing Riley would be at work William used the spare key Buffy had given him to open the door. "Buffy? Are you here?," he called out as he started up the stairs. He hadn't been in this house in years, but he knew exactly where Buffy's room was. "Buffy?," he called out a little softer as he pushed her door open. Relief washed over him as he saw her curled up on her bed hugging her stuffed pig. Tentatively he walked over and sat apprehensively on the edge of the bed. "Buffy?," he questioned as he reached out and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't be here," she croaked out.

"What's wrong? What happened?," he asked.

"He caught me sneaking back in," she said sadly.

"What'd he do to you Buffy?," he asked terrified of the answer.

"He screwed the window shut. Told me to stay home and that he would be home early in order to properly punish me," she said her voice cracking at the end as she began to cry.

William stood up and began to pace back and forth. He had to convince her to leave with him. How could he convince her to come with him? Trying to think about it logically he figured he needed to understand why she felt compelled to hide the abuse. Resolved to make her come with him he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Buffy why do you hide it?," he asked.

"Hide what?," she asked after several moments of silence.

"What he does to you. He has no right," William spat out angrily.

"He gave up his future for me Will. It would be worse for me in foster care. They do worse things to kids in foster care," Buffy repeated the words of her brother.

"I don't care what he gave up Buffy that doesn't give him the right to beat you. Please come with me to my house. We'll talk to Faith about it," he offered once again.

"No William! Please just leave. I don't know when he'll be home and it will be worse for me if you're here," Buffy said alarmed.

"I'm unscrewing the damn window before I go. I'll be right back," William said as he stood and left the room.

Working diligently William had found a solution to the window problem. He glanced over at Buffy who just laid in the same position holding her stuffed pig. "Buffy come here a sec," he called to her. When she didn't move William got angry. "God damn it Buff! Get over here," he yelled. Tears immediately sprang forth in her eyes as she stood and walked to him. "I'm sorry Buffy please don't cry. I just got to show you this. It's important," he apologized. Buffy managed a weak smile as she stood next to her best friend. "Alright so I replaced the long screws with kreg jig screws. I also drilled the top half of the holes they fit in a little bigger so you can unscrew them easier. Take this screw driver and hide it somewhere so you can get out if need be," he explained to her. Taking the screwdriver she hid it in the back of her closet.

William went to the door, but stopped short. "Buffy come on just come home with me," he begged. Shaking her head Buffy went back to her bed and laid down. Not knowing what else he could do William said good bye then left the small blonde crying on her bed. Making his way home he wondered briefly what Riley would do to her. He wondered if perhaps he should tell Faith. Mentally exhausted from it all William made his way up to his room then crashed on his bed.

Darkness enveloped the room. William blinked open his eyes surprised he had slept so long. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was nine in the evening. Getting up he made his way down stairs to see Angel sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. "Hey bro long time no see," William said as he sat down next to him. Angel merely grunted at his brother. Faith came into the kitchen getting ready to head to work. "Hey twerp did you do your homework?," she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Yeah," he lied.

"Where the hell are you going?," Angel growled out.

"To work jack ass. You know some ones gotta pay the bills around here," she retorted.

"William go upstairs. Faith you will not be stripping anymore," Angel growled out.

"What the fuck is with you! I'm the one who's been making the mortgage payments. Or did you forget about the mortgage you took out in order to pay for your school? I'm the one who puts food in this house! Pays the utilities! Keeps William clothed! Where the fuck have you been?," Faith screamed out.

"Faith don't get me started. I'm home now for good. I'll get a job and finish school when I can. So you are no longer stripping!," Angel growled out.

She really didn't want to strip, but she would be damned if she would let her older brother dictate her life. Grabbing her bottle of water off the counter she stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. Angel was furious with his little sister. He flew out the door behind her just in time to see her squeal out of the drive way and down the street. Things had not been going well since he left Sunnydale and Angel planned to fix that. He also needed to deal with Williams' lie. Angel had come home around noon and found William sleeping upstairs so he knew the young boy had skipped school. He would deal with that later. Right now he needed to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

.Chapter 4

One o'clock in the morning was no time for a young girl to be out by herself. That's what Angel thought as he pulled into his drive way and saw the young girl stow into his backyard. He had driven over to Willie's club in hopes that he cold talk Faith into coming home, but she would have none of it. Angel silently crept into the back yard and watched as the girl climbed the old tree then landed softly on the roof. He watched with interest as she pushed a window open then climbed in. Suddenly he realized that was his little brother's room. Angel felt his chest swell with pride. His little wimpy brother had girls sneaking in his bedroom window. However as quickly as that thought came in so did another. The last thing he needed was for his brother to knock some teen age girl up. The last thing he needed was for the father of said teen age girl showing up at their house.

William woke as soon as he heard the window open. He watched as his best friend entered his room through the window. She pushed her shoes off then unzipped her jacket before discarding it. Soon she was slipping into bed next to him. William was about to ask her the usual questions when she began to sob hard into his chest. He couldn't let this go on any more. It was just getting worse each passing day. William began soothing her hair just the way she liked. "Will? Can… can… I use your shower?," she asked. Frowning William backed away from her a little so he could see her face. "Sure, but why?," he asked curiously. Suddenly she broke down into even more violent sobs.

Angel could here the unknown girl crying. He could here them talking he just couldn't make out what they were saying. Fuck! She's probably knocked up. Grabbing the handle he turned it and pushed the door open. "William who is in here with you?," Angel asked as he turned the light on. The look on Williams face could only be described as relief. Buffy only buried her face deeper in Williams chest. When no one offered Angel an answer he asked again, "It's one in the morning. Why is this girl in your room crying?." William looked from his brother to the girl in his arms. He was at a loss for words. On one hand he wanted to tell Angel everything that had happened to Buffy, but on the other hand he didn't want to betray her and risk loosing her.

Maneuvering himself out of the bed William walked past Angel and into the hallway. Shutting the door he began to pace back and forth in the hallway. "William did you get her pregnant?," Angel asked breaking the silence. Stopping in his tracks William's draw dropped. "No… we… no Angel. Look can we talk about this in the morning?," William asked as he opened his bedroom door. "Buffy don't go," William said as he saw Buffy climbing out the window. Angel forced his way into the room past his little brother. "Buffy! Why the hell is Finn's little sister climbing in your bedroom window?," Angel yelled as he grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her back through the window.

Hearing Buffy yelp in pain William socked his brother hard in the face. Stunned Angel let go of the girl's arm and stared at his brother. "I'm calling Riley right now," Angel said as he turned and left the room. William shut his bedroom window then turned to Buffy," Are you alright?" Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He can't call Riley. Please don't let him call Riley." William shook his head then followed Angel downstairs.

"Angel you can't call him. Please don't call him," William pleaded.

"Riley needs to know that his 15 year old sister is running around climbing into bedroom windows," Angel reasoned as he picked up the receiver.

"If you call him it'll only be worse for her," William reasoned.

"Worse for her how?," Angel asked his interest peaked.

"She made me promise not to tell," William explained.

"Look William either you tell me or I'm calling him," Angel threatened.

"Alright… fine… he hits her… he beats her," William finally confessed.

"Where is she? Go get her," Angel said as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

William ascended the stairs and made his way back into his room. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. She had thought about running home, but if Angelus called Riley she didn't want to be anywhere near her brother. Slowly William walked over to her and sat down beside her. "My brother wants to talk to you… uh… I had to tell him," William started. Buffy eyes flew open in panic as she stood abruptly. William stood just as quickly and gently grabbed a hold of her. "Lets just go down stairs and hear what he has to say," William persuaded. Reluctantly Buffy followed her friend down the stairs and into the living room where Angelus was pacing much like his younger brother did. William guided the scared blonde onto the couch then sat down beside her. Finally Angelus stopped pacing and looked at the two adolescents.

"Buffy is it true that Riley's been hitting you?," he asked pointedly.

"Um… I… I… can't… I have to get home," she stammered out then tried to stand.

"Look at her arms," William said as he held her down then pushed her shirt up her arm.

"Oh my God," Angelus remarked as he stared at the girl's arms.

"There are more bruises other places too," William said as let go of her.

"William go call Faith tell her it's an emergency and to get her ass home," Angelus growled out.

William left quickly to do as told. Buffy sat dazed on the edge of the couch. Angelus continued to pace not really sure what to do. On one hand Riley had been his friend and still was sort of. However, the bruises were unmistakable. Perhaps Buffy was just telling William that it was Riley and really it was a boyfriend or something. He had to get to the bottom of this before he reacted. Sitting hesitantly on the side of the couch he turned to her. "Buffy I need you tell me who put those bruises on you," Angelus said. Tears were welling up in the small girl's eyes. Angelus waited as patiently as he could.

"Look Buffy I don't doubt that someone has been hitting on you I just need to know who. Was it Riley or someone else?," he asked again.

"I'm not sup… I fell down the stairs that's all," she lied.

"I know those bruises weren't caused from stairs Buffy. Nothing bad will happen to you. Just tell me the truth," Angelus begged.

"It's worse in the foster homes. They do things to kids in there," she explained tearfully.

"Look sweetheart I promise nothing bad will happen to you again if you tell me what happened," Angelus said.

"He sac… sac… sacrificed so much for me," she cried.

"Who did?," he asked.

"It's my… my… my fault. I… I… put a lot of str…str… stress on him," she continued.

"On who sweetheart?," he asked.

"Ri… Ri… Ri… Riley," she finally confessed bursting into tears.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Faith had just finished her second set of the night. She sauntered off stage and back into the dressing room. She quickly threw on a t-shirt and shimmied into a pair of tight jeans before heading out to the bar. Hopefully Willie would let her tend the bar for some extra cash.

"Yo Faith you got a phone call," Willie called out over his shoulder. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Is that my jack ass brother?," she asked not planning on taking the call.

"It's the little one, William," Willie called out, "he says it's an emergency." Faith quickly took the phone from him.

"Will what is it? What's wrong?," she asked frantically.

"We need you to get home right away," he breathed into the phone.

"Fine, but don't keep on the edge here what's wrong?," she asked once again.

"It's Buffy, you know Finn's little sister. She's hurt and we need you to get home," he explained further.

"Alright Will I'll cut my night short, but this better not be some kind of ploy set up by Angel or I'll kick both your asses," she warned before hanging up the phone.

Faith hurried to the back and grabbed her bag before heading for the front door. "I gotta cut out early Willie," she called out behind her as she left. Faith jumped in her car and headed for home. She sure as hell hoped this wasn't some elaborate scheme set up by Angel. He would be in for one hell of ass kicking if it was.

Faith finally made it home and hopped out of her old beat up car and made her way to the front door. "Alright I'm home! What's going on?," she called out as she threw her bag down and sauntered into the living room. Both William and Angelus stood with looks of panic on their faces. "She's in your room," Angel explained. Faith frowned at the two then made her way to her room. Timidly she knocked on the door, "Hey Buffy you in here?" Faith pushed the door open to find Buffy curled up in the corner sobbing. Rushing to her side Faith asked, "What's wrong Buffy?"

The girl cried for nearly an hour before drifting of to sleep. Faith had paced back and forth the whole time trying to get the young girl to talk to her. Hearing the sobs cease she bent down and saw that she was sleeping. Sighing she left the room and went back out to her brothers.

"What the fuck did you guys do to her?," Faith asked angrily jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing. What the fuck Faith? Why would you even ask something like that?," Angel asked angrily.

"I don't know Angel maybe because I get a call saying she's hurt then I come home and she won't talk. She just sits there and cries then finally falls asleep," Faith explained exasperated.

"Would you guys stop fighting! She needs help and you guys are arguing!," William yelled as he threw his hands up in the air and stormed away.

William walked into his sister's room and directly to Buffy. She was asleep so he hauled her up in his arms gently then stowed up to his room with her. Gently he laid her on his bed and took her shoes off. He had just eased himself into bed with her when he heard a knock on his door. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he got back up and cracked the door open.

"Hey Will is Buffy in here with you?," Faith asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's sleeping," William explained.

"Oh well I'm sorry about earlier. You want to come down stairs and talk with us?," she asked hopefully. William glanced at Buffy then back at Faith.

"Look I would, but I'm afraid she'll leave. I can't let her go back to him," he explained.

"Alright then first thing tomorrow," Faith said as she turned and walked away.

Angelus was waiting downstairs and frowned when only his sister returned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Faith held her hand up and shook her head. "Look every one's agitated and tired so lets get some sleep and talk about this in the morning," she said as she turned and walked to her bedroom with out so much as a look in his direction. Muttering obscenities under his breath he made his way upstairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

William groaned as he felt the bed next to him become empty. His eyes flew open as he saw Buffy putting her shoes on as she did on many occasions and make for the window. Quickly he jumped up and blocked the window.

"Buffy you're not going back there," he gritted out.

"Will I have to. If he wakes and I'm not there… I have to," she explained desperately.

"My brother and sister both know now. They're not going to let you go either," William explained.

"Will please don't. I can't go through it again. Please don't," she said as she broke down in a heap of sobs.

"Come on now come back to bed. He can't get to you now," William said as he helped her up and back into bed.

Buffy had cried herself to sleep once more. William ran his fingers' through her hair hoping to soothe her. Once satisfied that she was indeed asleep he stopped. He stared down at her for a long time. He couldn't help but think how incredibly beautiful she was. Her honey blonde hair fanned about her. Her perfect skin. And if her eyes were open he would surely fall into their depths. Sighing he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

No sooner had William fallen into slumber that he was awoken by the screams of his bedmate. "No! Please don't! I'm sorry," she wailed over and over again. William quickly prodded her awake. "It's just a dream. Come on now wake up," he said gently. Quickly she sat up and began sobbing uncontrollably. Worriedly William sat up and tentatively began to rub her back soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked after she had finally calmed down enough.

"I… I just want to take a shower," she sobbed out.

"Alright I'll just get some clothes from Faith for you," he said as he eased out of the bed.

"I feel so dirty. Please I just want to take a shower," she said then began to break down into sobs once again.

William got a sinking feeling in his gut as he listened to her babble on about taking a shower. "I'll be right back. Just stay right here," he said as he stood. Quickly he made his way downstairs to his sister's room. Creeping in he shook her awake, "Faith! Faith!" Groaning she rolled over and opened her eyes. Sitting up she groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Geez Will it's like five in the fucking morning," she groaned.

"I know it's just… I didn't know who else to tell… look Buffy keeps asking for a shower… and… well… it's just I thinks she was raped," he explained.

"Wait what do you mean Will? I mean asking for a shower is a long ways from rape," Faith said unsure of what to think.

"I know, but well she had a nightmare then she said she feels dirty. Please just go talk to her for me," William pleaded.

William stood outside his room waiting for his sister to come out. She'd been in their for nearly 40 minutes. Finally she came out with a sheepish Buffy following behind her. Faith flashed her brother a weak smile then lead Buffy downstairs. William followed closely behind them wanting to know exactly what was going on. "Will we have to go to the hospital. I'll call you as soon as I know anything," Faith said then motioned for him to go back upstairs. Reluctantly William made his way upstairs.

Buffy didn't know why she let Faith talk her into this. For nearly 30 minutes Buffy had refused to speak to the girl. However, Faith had not relented. Finally Faith had said something that brought tears to her eyes. Originally Faith had tried asking her questions. All questions she had been asked by William before. Finally Faith decided she needed to try something else. Right now as Buffy sat in the passenger side the words were still running through her mind. _Alright Buffy look I know he's been hitting you. I bet you learned to deal with it. You learned to accept it. You let him twist it so that you thought you deserved it. But Buffy if he did what I think he did. If he violated you in the worst possible way you need to tell me. You definitely didn't deserve that Buffy. _As soon as Faith finished speaking Buffy burst into tears. Faith wrapped her arms around the girl. Silently she stood and they walked out the door.

Upon entering the hospital Faith had steered Buffy over to a chair. "Just stay right there," Faith said as she went to the nurses station. With out even looking up the overweight nurse slid a clip board to her. "Fill these out then return them here," she said. Faith pushed the clip board back to her. "Look my friend over there was raped," Faith revealed to the nurse. The nurse looked up with an unimpressed look on her face. "Look lady she's got to fill out the forms. I've got three stab victims and a shooting victim being treated right now. She looks fine for now," the nurse said as she went back to what she was doing. Faith just couldn't believe this shit was happening.

Faith had tried to get Buffy to fill out the paper work, but it was no use. She was just about to go up to the nurse and yell at her when she saw a familiar face. "Tara? Tara Maclay?," she asked. The blonde nurse spun around.

"Hey Faith is everything alright?," she asked as she glanced at the obviously distraught blonde.

"No look my friend was raped and that nurse won't get her in with out all this paper work. Is there anyway you can help?," Faith asked hopefully.

"Of course hold on one moment," Tara said as she left then came back quickly with a wheel chair.

"Maclay you can't admit her without the paperwork," the stout woman called out."We'll see what Dr. Calendar has to say about that," Tara called over her shoulder as she wheeled the girl into a room.

"Thank you so much," Faith said as she helped Buffy up on the exam table.

"I'll go let the doctor know. What's her name?," Tara asked.

"Buffy Summers and she's 15," Faith told her.

Buffy sat on the exam table dazed. She couldn't be here. Riley was going to kill her when he found out. Soon her lower lip began to tremble and her green eyes began to water. "I can't," she whispered and started to get off the table. Faith quickly stood next to her and took her hand. "Look Buffy I know you're scared, but you've got to do this. He won't hurt you anymore," Faith pleaded with the blonde. Buffy was just about to jump from the table when the nurse came back in. "Alright Buffy I need you to follow me," the nurse said. Gulping Buffy stepped from the table and followed the nurse. "I'll be in the waiting room B," Faith called out as she watched Buffy follow the nurse.

The next few hours were just as intrusive for Buffy as the actual rape. Buffy was brought into an interview room where an officer was waiting. Buffy immediately tried to turn and leave. "Miss Summers please come in and sit down. You're not in trouble," the officer tried to alleviate her fears. Hesitantly Buffy sat down in the hard plastic, orange chair.

"Why are you here?," Buffy squeaked out.

"Well when a minor is assaulted the hospital has to report it," the officer explained.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said nervously.

"Let's just start out with introducing ourselves. I'm Kate," the officer introduced herself.

"Um… I'm Buffy," she answered back nervously.

"Okay Buffy I know this must be difficult, but if you could tell me what happened you might feel better," Kate pushed.

"I… It's just… I can't," Buffy said as new tears began to spring forth in her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me who hurt you?," Kate tried again.

"No… I can't… please. I just want to take a shower," Buffy cried out frustrated.

"Alright calm down. We'll just go ahead and let the doctor do the exam and perhaps after you're shower we can talk some more.

Buffy was lead to a room and asked to stand on a large piece of paper. She was then told to remove her clothing and leave it on the paper. Both the doctor and the officer were present for this and it made Buffy extremely uncomfortable. Both Dr. Calendar and Kate had to work hard at not showing any emotion once Buffy's clothes were fully removed.

Soon Buffy found herself on an exam table. She had been poked and prodded. She felt violated all over again and couldn't believe she was here. Finally she thought they were through. However, the officer she had spoken to earlier brought in a camera and took pictures of her bruises. Once it seemed the exam was complete Buffy spoke, "Can I please take a shower now." The doctor handed her a hospital gown to put on. "Yes Buffy you can take a shower now. Put this on and I'll take you to the showers," the doctor informed her.

Finally Buffy was alone in the shower. She had felt so dirty since her brother came home from work an hour early. Once he had finished punishing her he had told her to stay in her room and that she was grounded. She had thought about taking a shower at home, but didn't want to risk it. When she went to Williams she had hoped she would be able to take a shower their, but his brother had ruined that. So now that she was finally in the shower she felt better. She turned the water on extremely hot hoping it would help her feel cleaner somehow. She scrubbed herself vigorously with the wash clothe, but still felt dirty. Her brother had raped her. Sure they weren't blood related, but he was still her brother. Had been since she was nine years old. Sliding down onto the ground she began to sob uncontrollably.

Faith was pacing back and forth outside the showers. She looked at her watch again and saw that nearly an hour had passed. "Doc are you sure she's alright in there. I mean should some one go check on her?," Faith asked once again. The doctor smiled warmly at the upset girl. "Just give her time and she'll come out. It's not uncommon for a victim to spend hours bathing afterwards," the doctor explained as she walked off to continue her rounds. Faith let out a sigh of relief as Buffy stepped out wearing and oversized pair of sweats and sweatshirt.

"I want to go now," Buffy pleaded. "Alright B," Faith said.

"Miss Summers would you like to continue our conversation from earlier?," Kate asked relieved she hadn't missed the girl.

"No… I uh… I gotta go," Buffy said as she flashed Faith a pleading look.

"Look officer just give us your card and when she's ready to talk we'll call ya," Faith offered.

"Alright, but the sooner we speak the sooner we can get him behind bars," the officer explained.

"See ya," Faith said as she grabbed the card then Buffy's hand and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was shining high in the sky as the girls made their way to the car. The car ride was silent both girl's uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Buffy was embarrassed that her secret was out. Faith was at a loss for what to say. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Buffy growing up. Sure her family had many rough patches, but none so extreme or delicate. Glancing over at Buffy she felt tears well up in her eyes. Swallowing them down she nonchalantly wiped them away and continued to stare forward.

Faith pulled up to the house and got out of her car. "Come on B let's get some rest," Faith said as she walked towards the front door. Taking a deep steadying breath Buffy got out and followed her. Both William and Angelus were up and waiting for their return. Immediately William jumped up pulling Buffy into his arms. "Are you alright?," he whispered to her. Buffy shook her head yes then croaked out, "Just tired need to rest." William shook his head in understanding then grabbed her hand leading her out of the room.

Faith sat down on the couch letting out a deep sigh. Angelus sat across from her waiting expectantly. When Faith didn't seem like she was going to offer up any information he cleared his throat. Faith looked up at him then rolled her eyes.

"Well what happened?," he pressed.

"Look she's got a lot of problems and doesn't want to talk about it and I'm not about to air out her dirty laundry," Faith explained.

"Faith she needs help," Angelus snapped.

"You don't think I know that. Look she wouldn't talk to the cops so we gotta call the uh… shit what were their names… uh… the Prices," Faith explained further.

"Fine go get some rest I'll call them," Angelus offered.

"Alright whatever call the school too, tell them Will's sick or something," Faith said as she stood and walked out of the room.

William watched as Buffy kicked off her shoes then climbed into his bed. Rolling over onto her side facing the wall she made herself comfortable. Silently William slid in beside her tentatively wrapping his arms around her. Soon Buffy began to cry, but William said nothing. He listened as her sobs ebbed and her breathing evened out. He desperately wanted to know what had happened to her, but figured it would have to wait until she was ready.

Angelus grabbed the phone book and began leafing through the pages. Finally he found Wesley Price's number and quickly dialed it. Angelus listened to it ring then finally a female voice answered.

"May I speak to Mr. Price please," he asked.

"He's not home right now may I take a message," the voice asked.

"Um yeah… damn it… look this is very important it's regarding Buffy Summers," he explained.

"Oh dear is she alright?," the woman asked full of concern.

"For the time being. Is there any way I can reach him. This is really important," Angelus explained.

"Yes call his office. The number is 828-1634 tell the receptionist that Cordelia said to put you right through," the woman explained.

"Alright thank you," he said before hanging up.

Angelus spent the remainder of the afternoon going back and forth trying to reach Wesley Price. Finally the man had agreed to come over later that day. Angelus hadn't really wanted to discuss things over the phone. Buffy, William, and Faith had yet to venture out of their rooms and Wesley was due to be there any minute now. Hearing a knock at the door Angelus made his way to it. Pulling it open he was surprised to see Riley Finn standing there with Mr. Price.

"Good afternoon you called about Elizabeth Summers," Wesley said expectantly.

"Yes I did, but what is he doing here?," Angelus gritted out as he pointed towards Riley.

"Mr. Finn was worried about his sister. It seems when he woke up this morning she was already gone, he assumed for school, but she still hasn't returned. Then you called me regarding Miss Summers. Is she here?," Mr. Price questioned.

"I really need to talk to you in private," Angelus said as he cast a glare at Riley.

"Alright Mr. Devlin. I shall return shortly Riley," Mr. Price assured the young man.

Wesley Price followed Angelus into the house leaving Riley on the stoop. Angelus brought the man into the living room. Wesley stood his impatience rising with every passing second.

"Mr. Devlin I really don't have the time for this," Mr. Price started.

"Buffy came here last night. I caught her sneaking into my brother's window," Angelus explained.

"Oh dear don't say she's pregnant," Wesley exclaimed.

"No I barged in demanded to know who she was. Well when I found out it was Buffy I was going to call Riley," Angelus continue.

"However you did not," Wesley reminded him.

"No because the poor girl is covered in bruises. She says Riley did it to her," Angelus continued.

"Perhaps your brother did it to her," Wesley scoffed.

"William he wouldn't hurt a fly. Look my sister took her to the hospital and she's been beaten and raped," Angelus explained further.

"Oh dear and she says it was Riley, did she speak to the police about this?," Wesley asked.

"No Faith said she refused to speak to them," Angelus explained.

"Perhaps she's gotten involved with some unsavory characters and thought it best to lie," Wesley pondered aloud.

"Look I know I haven't been around the last few years, but my family was once really close with Buffy's. She has never been one to lie or be malicious in anyway. She says it was Riley and I believe her," Angelus said his anger rising.

"Yes yes I suppose you're right it's just… my wife and I visit them often… oh dear the bruise she had last week… she said it was a school accident," Wesley explained.

"She's upstairs sleeping right now. I can go get her if you'd like," Angelus offered.

"Yes please go get her," Wesley said as he sat down.

Wesley sat down on the couch and tried to take in all that he had just learned. Taking his glasses off he leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. Soon Angelus, Spike, and Buffy entered the room. Angelus stood off to the side while William lead Buffy to the couch opposite Wesley and sat down with her. Wesley gasped as he took in the site of the poor girl. Buffy clung to William as if her life depended on him. Clearing his throat Wesley struggled with how to begin the sure to be awkward conversation.

"Elizabeth dear could you tell me who hurt you?," Wesley asked gently.

"Uh… Ri… Ri… Riley," she said barely above a strangled whisper.

"You're sure Elizabeth?," he asked gently.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she's sure," William yelled angrily.

"I… of course… I just mean to say these are serious accusations and I must know the absolute truth," Wesley stammered out.

"It was Riley… please don't make me go back there," Buffy pleaded as she shrank into William.

"No of course not dear. I suppose you will come stay with me until a permanent residence can be found… I will need you to speak to the police. Criminal charges must be brought up against him," Wesley began to explain.

"I… can't I stay here?," she pleaded.

"Yeah we'll take her in," William said as he pulled her impossibly closer.

"Perhaps… I would have to check into things. Now Elizabeth will you talk to the police?," he asked.

"If I… If I have to," she said shrinking back into the couch.

"Just give me a few moments and we'll make our way to the police station," Wesley said as he stood and made his way to the front door.

Soon Wesley had returned with a puzzled look on his face. Angelus stepped into the kitchen and motioned for him to follow. Wesley obliged stepping into the kitchen where the children would not hear him.

"What's wrong?," Angelus asked.

"Mr. Finn he's gone," Wesley said perplexed.

"Probably scared you called the police," Angelus baulked.

"I suppose you're right," Wesley said reluctantly.

"What's going on?," Faith asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"This is Mr. Price Faith we were just going to get Buffy to the police," Angelus explained.

"Officer Kate… something or other gave us her card said to call her. I'm sure she would come out here," Faith offered.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Wesley said.

Soon all sat in the living room waiting for the officer to arrive. Buffy was becoming increasingly apprehensive about the prospect of telling what happened. Soon she heard the knock on the door and squeezed Williams hand tightly. William gave her a small reassuring smile and wrapped one arm around Buffy tightly. Angelus stood and went to answer the door.


End file.
